Das verflixte siebte Jahr
by Alcazar
Summary: Lucius schört dem Bösen ab. HPCC und DMHG
1. Default Chapter

Das verflixte siebte Jahr  
  
Kapittel 1  
  
Draco saß in seinem Zimmer und grübelte vor sich hin. In einer Woche sollte er in den Kreis der Totesser aufgenommen werden. So wünschte es auf jeden Fall sein Vater, den er über alles liebte.  
  
Aber er wollte kein Todesser werden. Er konnte es auch nie verstehen warum sein Vater ein Diener von Voldemort wurde. Das paßte so gar nicht sein Naturell, daß sein Vater sich von jemanden wie Voldemort herum kommandieren ließ.  
  
Nein er wollte kein Todesser werden und Menschen umbringen. Das würde er auch seinem Vater sagen auch wenn er ihn dadurch verärgern würde. Er hatte sich lang genug die Ansichten seines Vaters unterworfen was das reine Blut angeht. Er hatte diese nie geteilt aber um ihn nicht bloß zu stellen hatte er diese in Hoggwarts auch vertreten. Jetzt ist damit endgültig Schluß.  
  
......  
  
Harry lag auf seinem Bett bei den Dursleys und dachte an seine große Liebe Cho. Seit letztem Jahr waren sie ein Paar. Leider würde er sie erst wieder in Hoggwarts sehen, da sie mit ihren Eltern Urlaub in St. Bath machte.  
  
Mensch ich wäre jetzt auch gerne in der Karibik dachte er. Am Strand gemeinsam mit Cho unter Palmen liegen, daß wäre es.  
  
Seit zwei Jahren hatte er ein Besseres Verhältnis zu seiner Tante Petunia, was ihm sein Leben bei den Dursleys unendlich erleichtert hatte. Also würde er die zehn Tage bis die Schule wieder anfing auch noch herum bekommen.  
  
.....  
  
Es war soweit, heute sollte Draco seine Weihe zum Totesser erhalten. Aber er hatte sich entschieden sich dieser zu verweigern. Es klopfte an seine Tür und sein Vater kam herein.  
  
" Na mein Sohn bist du fertig deine Weihe zu erhalten? Wir werden jetzt zum Versteck von Voldemort apperieren wo der ganze Kreis dir zu Ehren zusammen kommt."  
  
" Nein Vater ich habe mich entschieden nicht mit zu kommen. Ich teile deine Überzeugungen nicht, und werde definitiv kein Todesser. Ich weiß das ich dich enttäusche aber ich kann nicht anders."  
  
Sein Vater sah geschockt seinen Sohn an und wußte nicht was er sagen sollte. " Draco was sagst du da, bist du noch bei Sinnen? Ich dachte immer daß du unser Ansichten und Interessen teilen würdest."  
  
" Das tat ich nie Vater, ich versuchte es aber klappte nicht. Ich kann einfach keine Menschen hassen nur weil sie nicht von reinem Blut sind. Ich habe es in Hoggwarts probiert, ich habe wie du immer so schön sagst die Schlammblüter gekränkt und mich mit Harry Potter angelegt. Aber es tat mir immer weh wenn ich sie beleidigt hatte. Nein Vater du weißt ich liebe sich aber diesen Gefallen kann ich dir nicht erfüllen."  
  
" Nun gut wenn das deine wirkliche Entscheidung ist dann werde ich diese akzeptieren, auch wenn ich von dir Enttäuscht bin. Du bist alt genug um zu wissen was du tust."  
  
Darauf verließ Lucius das Zimmer und ging fort.  
  
Draco legte sich auf sein Bett und dachte darüber nach was gerade geschehen war, und war stolz auf sich seinem Vater widersprochen zu haben.  
  
......  
  
" Nun Lucius wo ist dein Sohn ich sehe ihn nicht?" sagte Voldemort als Lucius Malfoy in ein abgelegenen Haus am Rande eines Waldes eintrat.  
  
" Er ist nicht mitgekommen Meister. Er will nicht in unseren Kreis aufgenommen werden." Voldemort sah ihn zornig an und sagte " Warum hast du ihn nicht überredet oder gezwungen Lucius? Dein Junge weiß doch in diesem Alter gut für ihn ist." " Es ist mein Sohn den ich sehr liebe, daher akzeptiere ich seine Entscheidung auch wenn sie mich nicht glücklich macht."  
  
" Aber ich akzeptiere sie nicht Malfoy" sagte Voldemort " Wer nicht für uns ist, ist gegen uns, was dazwischen gibt es nicht. Ich werde mich also wenn ich Hoggworts vorknöpfen auch deinen Draco erledigen Lucius und du wirst mir dabei helfen. Ist das klar?" Lucius nickte nur und verließ das Haus.  
  
Als Lucius abends in Seinem Arbeitszimmer saß und sich einen Cognac einschenkte, war er fest entschlossen seinen Sohn zu schützen, koste es was es wolle. Aber was sollte er machen, obwohl er ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer war, hatte er keine Chance alleine gegen die ganzen Totesser und Voldemort. Und er wußte das Voldemort in diesem Jahr Hoggwarts angreifen würde. Was sollte er nur machen.  
  
Er dachte lange an diesem Abend über die Lange nach und faste eine Entscheidung.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, beim Frühstück saß die ganze Familie stumm zusammen. " Was ist los mit dir Lucius du sagst ja heute gar nichts?" fragte Narzissa. " Ich muß mit euch sprechen, ich habe mich entschlossen mit den Totessern zu brechen und sie zu bekämpfen wo es nur geht." "Woher kommt dein Sinneswandel Vater gestern warst du noch so enttäuscht das ich mich weigerte einer zu werden und heute sagst du so was." " Ich muß wohl ein kompletter Idiot gewesen sein mich Voldemort an zuschließen. Aber der gestrige Abend hat mir die Augen geöffnet mein Sohn. Aber jetzt ist Schluß wer mir droht meiner Familie was anzutun wird meinen Zorn spüren  
  
.......  
  
Harry stand mit Cho in den Armen am Bahnsteig und knutschte seine Liebste. Neben ihnen standen Ron, Hermione und Ginny. " Komm schon Harry der Zug fährt gleich ab" meinte Ron und so stiegen sie ein. Der Zug war schon total voll und alle Abteile waren besetzt als Sie am letzten ankamen stellten Sie fest das nur eine Person drinnen saß.  
  
"Malfoy es ist leider sonst nichts mehr frei, daher werden wir hier Platz nehmen, wir lassen dich auch in Ruhe wenn du uns in Ruhe läßt." Draco schaute auf und sah Harry an der Tür stehen. Er nickte nur und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um.  
  
Die anderen nahmen Platz und freuten sich alle wieder zu sehen. Sie erzählten sich was sie im Urlaub so erlebt hatten. Draco saß teilnahmslos daneben und starrte immer noch zum Fenster heraus.  
  
Was ist den nur los mit Ihm dachte Harry keine bissigen Bemerkungen und wo sind Crabb und Goyle. Da stimmt doch was nicht, aber er wollte nicht fragen sondern war froh das Ruhe herrschte im Abteil. Auch die anderen schien erstaunt gewesen zu sein Draco so ruhig und alleine hier sitzen zu sehen.  
  
So ich hoffe der nächste Teil folgt bald. 


	2. Kapitel 2

2 Kapitel  
  
Plötzlich drehte sich Draco zu den anderen um und sagte "Ich weiß daß wir unsere Probleme miteinander haben, aber was ich euch jetzt sage, meine ich verdammt ernst. Ich will euch warnen, Voldemort hat vor Terror und Schrecken in Hogwarts zu verbreiten. Er verfolgt zwei Ziele, erstens will er das die Schule endgültig geschlossen wird und Dumbledore seinen guten Ruf verliert, und zweitens will er dich endgültig aus dem Weg räumen Harry."  
  
"Warum sollten wir dir glauben Malfoy? Es müßte dich doch glücklich machen wenn es so eintrifft wie du sagst. Daher verstehe ich nicht warum du uns warnst?" entgegnete Harry und fixierte Draco.  
  
" Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die Ihr mir sowieso nicht glauben würdet, daher laß ich es bleiben." Er drehte sich wieder zum Fester und schaute in die Nacht heraus.  
  
Der Zug kam in Hogsmeade an und alle Schüler verließen den Zug. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho und Ginny bestiegen eine der bereitstehenden Kutschen.  
  
" Glaubt ihr ihm" fragte Hermione und sah die anderen an. "Ich habe so ein Gefühl das er die Wahrheit sagte. Ist euch denn nicht aufgefallen, daß er ganz anders drauf war als sonst?" sagte Cho .  
  
Harry sah seine Freundin an und meinte "Du hast Recht meine Liebe ich hatte das gleiche Gefühl aber woher kommt der Sinneswandel. Es muß irgendwas vorgefallen sein mit ihm."  
  
Sie kamen alle in die große Halle. Es wurde nun wieder gerätselt wer wohl dieses Jahr die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen würde. Harry und Co. Setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch bis auf Cho die zu den Ravenclaws herüber ging. Harry sah ihr nach und dachte wie schön es war das sie dieses letzte Jahr gemeinsam verbringen können. Cho wurde im vorigen Jahr sehr krank und konnte ihr letztes Schuljahr nicht beenden. Daher mußte sie dieses Jahr die siebte wiederholen.  
  
Alle nahmen Platz und starrten zu dem Lehrertisch herüber. Ron hieb Harry und die Seite und zeigte zu den Lehren. Jetzt sah Harry es auch dort saß neben Snape, Lucius Malfoy. " Was macht der den da?" wunderte sich Harry.  
  
Dumbeldore erhob sich und sagte " Bevor wir mit der Auslosung der Häuser beginnen, will ich euch darüber informieren, daß es dieses Jahr sehr strenge Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in der Schule geben wir. Wir wurden darüber informiert, daß Voldemort einen Angriff auf Hogwarts vor hat. Die Schule wird rund um die Uhr von Auroren bewacht. Wenn euch Unbekannte auffallen, bitte ich euch dieses sofort den Lehren mitzuteilen. Ich will euch nun euren neuen Lehrer in Verteidung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen. Ich bin froh das wir Ihn für uns gewinnen konnten, da ich denke daß bis auf einen kein anderer Zauberer soviel darüber Bescheid weiß. Euer neuer Lehrer wird Lucius Malfoy sein."  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch den ganzen Saal, damit hatte keiner gerechnet. " Wenn da mal nicht der Bock zum Gärtner gemacht wird" sagte Hermione und die anderen nickten. Alle waren so geschockt, das keiner mehr auf die Auslosung der Häuser für die Erstkläßler verfolgte.  
  
Nachdem sie alle gegessen hatte wurden Sie alle von ihren Hauslehren zu ihren Räumen gebracht und bekamen die Paßwörter mitgeteilt.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn fragen was das alles soll" meinte Harry und verschwand.  
  
"Professor ich muß mit ihnen sprechen" sagte Harry als er ins Büro von Dumledore kam. "Wieso ist Lucius der neue Lehrer in VgdDK geworden. Sie wissen doch das er die rechte Hand von Voldemort ist. Daß können Sie doch nicht im Ernst wollen?"  
  
"Nun beruhige dich erst mal Harry dann werde ich dir schon sagen warum. Ja du hast Recht, Lucius war die rechte Hand von Voldemort aber er hat sich von Ihm losgesagt." Nun erzählte Dumbledore Harry alles was sich zugetragen hatte.  
  
" Wie können Sie ihm nur glauben Herr Professor Sie wissen doch was für ein übler Kerl er ist." "Lucius bat mich ihn unter den Veritas Fluch zu nehmen um seine Angaben zu überprüfen, und was soll ich sagen, es entsprach alles der Wahrheit".  
  
" Ich hätte nie gedacht das Draco und sein Vater sich gegen die Todesser stellen würden, so kann man sich irren."  
  
Harry kehrte zum Gryffindor Turm zurück und informierte die anderen über die neue Lage. " Jetzt wird mir klar warum er alleine im Zug saß und so komisch drauf war" sagte Hermione.  
  
An diesem Abend schlich sich Harry aus seinem Zimmer, weil er sich noch mit Cho treffen wollte. Cho bewohnte ein eigenes Zimmer, da sie Schülersprecherin geworden ist. Er stand vor ihrer Tür und sagte das Paßwort und ging hinein. Cho stand in ihrem seidenen Pyjama vor ihm.  
  
Sie vielen sich in die Arme, und nun entlud sich die ganze aufgestaute Lust die sich über die Sommerferien angesammelt hat. Sie taumelten zurück und fielen auf das Bett. Ihre küsse wurden immer hemmungsloser. Harry schob vorsichtig eine Hand unter ihr Oberteil und streichelte zärtlich ihr wundervoll geformten Brüste. Cho fing leiste zu stöhnen an und klammerte sich immer fester an Harry.  
  
Er knüpfte ihr das Oberteil auf und zog es ihr aus. Cho machte sich an Harrys Hemd zu schaffen, welches auch gleich ausgezogen war. Dann beugte Harry sich über sie und liebkoste mit seiner Zuge langsam und sachte ihre Nippel, welche schon ganz steif waren.  
  
Cho lief ein kribbelnder Schauer über den Rücken, so ein himmlisches Gefühl hatte sie noch nie gespürt, und es wurde immer heftiger.  
  
Nach einer Weile machte sich Cho über Harrys Hose her und hatte sie ihm ausgezogen. Langsam strich sie ihm über seine Boxershorts, die sich zwischen den Beinen schon langsam zu wölben begann.  
  
In dieser Nacht entschlossen sich beide ihre Jungfernschaft zu verlieren, und es war für beide eine traumhafte Erfahrung.  
  
Als Ron am nächsten Morgen erwachte, sah er zu Harry herüber der mit einem Lächen im Gesicht sich an die letzte Nacht erinnerte. " Was ist los mit dir Harry, hattest du einen schönen Traum"? " Ja Ron so könnte man es sagen es war ein himmlischer Traum".  
  
Sie zogen sich an und trafen sich im Aufenthaltsraum mit Hermione und Ginny und gingen in den Speisesaal hinunter. Dort sah Harry zu den Ravenclaws herüber, und sah Cho die ihn an lächelte.  
  
"Ich bin mal gespannt wie unsere erste Stunde gleich mit Lucius Malfoy wird" sagte Hermione zu den anderen. "Das bin ich auch" entgegnete Harry. 


End file.
